1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrostatic discharge devices and, more particularly, to a device for neutralizing an electrostatic charge in an air stream to prevent charged ions from entering into a carpeted room or other area, and reacting with the carpet, the reaction of charged ions causing unsightly areas or lines in the carpeting typically referred to as pooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, a problem commonly referred to as pooling has existed in the carpet industry. The pooling problem can occur in virtually any installed carpet at any time and produces the visual appearance of a water mark, or unnatural shading of random regions of the carpet. Whenever pooling occurs, the unsightly marks produced thereby have caused disputes as to the origin thereof between carpeting manufacturers, installers and purchasers to the extent that, in many instances, large quantities of otherwise excellent carpeting have been replaced. Even so, when such carpeting has been replaced, there is no guarantee that pooling will not re-occur. In fact, it is commonly known that the condition will re-occur.
To the best of my knowledge, no one has heretofor discovered the origin of pooling and, therefore, no suggestion of a cure or means for preventing the occurrence of the problem has been made.